1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp having a first lamp unit and a second lamp unit.
2. Related Art
A related art vehicle lamp described in JP 7-249303 A includes a first lamp having a first light source, a second lamp having a second light source, and a third lamp unit having a third light source, a reflector on which the first light source and the second light source are mounted, a lamp body through which the first to third light sources are inserted and on which the reflector is tiltably supported via aiming bolts, a front cover attached to the lamp body to form a lamp chamber, and an extension arranged inside the lamp chamber to partially conceal the interior of the lamp chamber in a front view of the vehicle lamp so as to improve appearance of the vehicle lamp. A portion of the extension serves as a reflector of the third lamp unit.